My Life Is So complicated
by Loving You Is Red
Summary: My name is Morgan Weasley. My family is a legend to the wizarding world.But let me break it down to you. I am Harry Potter's yougest niece. I have six other siblings. My mum and my dad are Ron and Hermione Weasley. Oh and you know how you are supposed to have your first sign of magic at 7? My 8th birthday is in 11 days...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****This is my first fanfiction! Tell me if it is good or bad... Not to harsh ok?**

**Chapter 1:Why now Rose?**

My name is Morgan,daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. 7th,and last child to be exact. I like to read books, so I stay locked up in my room most days. Sometimes I just go up there and I don't even feel like reading. Because my family is all worried. For what you ask? You know how you are supposed to have your first sign of magic when you are seven?Yeah,well my 8th birthday is in 12 days...

Lunchtime 11 days before my birthday...

"It's time for Lunch!"Hermione(My mum) yelled from downstairs.

You know it was going to be a clutter with 6 children trying to go down the stairs at once.

So while this is happening why dont you get to know the family?Ok so there is My Dad,Ronald Bilius Weasley...he works at the ministry as an Auror...he leaves at 8:oo in the morning (so you better get up to see him leave) and comes home before dinner. Never bring sudden news to him ethier...He will curse your ears off He gets off earlier near holidays,My mom,Hermione Jean Weasley(used to be Granger) she works as a Muggle elementary teacher,She is the peacemaker in the family,My oldest sibling,1st child, Rose Jane Weasley, 18 years old,..she is currently dating Scorpious Malfoy (My dad hates all the Malfoy's ,especially Scorpious's father.I have nothing againist the Malfoy's,they didnt do anything to me..it worries me and mum that my dad is still living in the past) but dad doesnt know, already moved out, wait till you hear she is staying with him! Anyway,The 6th child is Hugo Fredrick Weasley,16 years old, in his 6th year at Hogwarts...he is super fun and tries to make friends with everyone he meets really,sometimes it can be good,sometimes bad...He plays quidditch (so did Rose by the way and dad) and wants to be a professional player a soon as he gets out of school too...Then there is Jessica Elizabeth Weasley..15 years old 5th child in her 5th year...she hates quidditch,like my mum, has long hair and doesnt care much about her grades...just boys really, and the twins Jason and Mason 14 years old...4th year at Hogwarts they play quidditch like everyone else in the family...funny they both are (like Uncle Fred and George.. or mostly George now since Uncle Fred is dead they wont tell me how he died...I wish someone would...).Then there is Emily lily 9 years old...she is a bit strange, she reminds me of Longbottom, Neville Longobottom's wife, She says some werid things... And the funny thing is her hair is BLONDE! It made dad think that my mum was cheating on him with Draco Malfoy...she said he left for a month! But mumu said he came back and she told him that we are all people and everyone doesnt need to look the same... And then there is me ,Morgan Dakota Weasley...about to be eight years old with no sign of magic yet..(Mason said that Mum didnt have enough magic left for me so I would probably be a squib :( ) I have nothing againist quiddtch Im not all into it, but I might play... Well now you know the family... Lets get back to the story,now.

"Let me down first!said Hugo pushing his way through."Im the oldest!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"Said Mason.

"That I should go down first!"he yelled.

Finally we all got down the steps without ripping each other apart.

My mum stood with her arms crossed and her brow forrowing.

"You guys know I don't like fighting in this know the rules."she said.

"Don't push don't fight,keep your hands to yourself with all of your might."we all said in unison.

"That's right! Now who started the pushing first?"

After a few minutes Jessica said,

"It was them!" she surrendered, pointing her finger at Mason and can tell she wasnt a Gryfindorr.(In fact she is a Slythieren! Image how dad felt!)

"You boys should be **_ashamed_** of yourselves! And Hugo as old as you are!" I think she is turning into Grandma Weasley.

"It wasn't my fault!" said Hugo ,I sure do have a weak family.

"Oh yes it is! You and those huge arms of yours...it is in your name..." said Mason,as Jason chuckled.

He stopped under mum's glare.

"Just forget it... go ahead and eat."

After we all ate I went back up to my room.

My room has bookshelves in rows. My bed was in the back near my only window.I went to sit on it and look out the window.

_What if I don't go to Hogwarts... _I thought.

I really didn't want to go to Hogwarts at first. _But now that I thought about it...I'll be the only one in the family that is a Squib...I can't manage without magic... It looks so cool...Why did my mum have to have so many kids? Why didn't she have enough magic for me? _

I opened the window.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!"I yelled out the window.

Some muggles looked up at me and I asked them.(We do live in Godric's Hollow...)

"WHY ME?"

They must have thought I was crazy,so they ran off.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

To get my mind off going or not going to Hogwarts,I picked up one of the books that was on the floor near my bed.

It read _Hogwarts A History._

I picked up a different one.

It read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

I really already read that book,but anything to get my mind off creeping the hell out of Muggles and Hogwarts.

I soon got bored of the book and fell asleep.

"Morgan?"

I opened my head was on the window seal and drool was coming out of my mouth.I walked past my bookshelves to see my dad standing at the door.

"Daddy!"

I ran up to him to give him a hug.

"You're mother said it's time for dinner"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Well let's see...I've been home for about 5 hours."

"5 hours! You got off early..."

"Yes and your mother also said you were up here when I got home..."

"Oh"

"What's wrong?"

I looked up to him with my big brown eyes.

"What if I don't go to Hogwarts?What if I'm a squib?"

He sighed and kneeled lower so that he was the same level as me.

"You are going to hasn't been a squib in the family yet,and your not going to be the first one."

"Are you sure?My 8th birthday is in 11 days!"

"Lets get down to dinner."

I followed him down the stairs.

When we got down the seemed to be waiting for us to come down.

"There is the birthday girl!"said My mum.

"Mum,it won't be my birthday until July the 21st."I said,blushing.

"I know, but you only turn 8 once!"

Why did she have to say that?

I was about to pick up my fork when mum yelled,

"WAIT!Don't eat yet!We are waiting for Rose!"

So that's what they were waiting for?To hell with me then.

We sat waiting for a few we heard a knock on the door.

"ROSE!"we all yelled.

"Sit down!" shouted mum.

We sat.

She answered the door.

"Darling!How has it been?"Mum said sweetly.(After all Rose moved out as soon as she got home from her last year at has been about two years.)

"Im doing great mum. How is everyone?"

"They are a bit of fighting..."

Fighting?I don't think so.

"But anyway come in, we were just about to eat."

She's so lying.

We all got our hug from her and then sat down.

"How is it going with the new house?"asked dad.

"Well dad,that is what I came for.."

I looked at Rose and mouthed,

"Did you forget about my birthday?"(ahem Hugo,Mason,Jason,Jessica,Emily,and I all know about Scorpious... but mum and dad don't)

She ignored me.

"What do you mean?"asked dad.

"Well don't freak out ok..."

"Ok."mum said.

"I'm dating him."

Mum gasped while Dad still looked confused.

"I am in love with Scorpious Malfoy."

Dad's face turned angry.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN-"

Everyone got up and ran upstairs.I couldn't see anything but clutter and I knew someone grabbed me.

Next thing I knew I was in Mason and Jason's room.

"Why did we leave?" I asked.

"Because of what happened." said Hugo.

"What do you mean?"asked Emily.

"When everyone of you was born dad left,and his time away grew 3 days after each child."

"So what does that have to do with Rose and Scorpious?"I said.

"Well you know dad hates the Malfoy's more than anything so he's probably going to be mad or even leave for about 3 weeks."

"What?He won't be here for my birthday!"

"Exactly."

We sat in silence. A tear ran down my cheek.

"Don't cry Mo...I'm sure he'll come back for your birthday."said Mason sitting on my right side,seeing as Jason was on my left.

" did she have to tell him today... What if he doesn't come back?"

"He will, it's his youngest daughters birthday!He sure doesn't like you if he doesn't come."Jason commented.

"But maybe after all these years he became a better man." Mason said.

We sat and listened to the fight downstairs.

I sighed.

"My life is SO complicated"I said.

**A/N what do you think?Did you like it so far?If not I can delete it if you !I love them...It brings wonder to the world...:)But even I am wondering what is going to happen next! You know I plan the names and stuff,but I just go along with it as it flows...Once it gets more juicy I'll probably start planing more...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! You know what the song says "It's provocitive man,It keeps the people going." :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG! I looked and saw how many people viewed the first chapter and guess how many?27! They were some from different countries like Austrailia,Canada,Germany,United States and even United Kingdom itself!There was a few more than that that I can't remember...But anyway I hope you like this chapter and I just ,wanted to let you all know that you can still post if you don't have an account basically what that means is please REVIEW! :D Expect some suprises :P (I made some mistakes so i'll be sure to check over this chapter.P. pink and eight year old stuff is inspiriation by Ms Edit My first ever reviewer!**

**Chapter 2:Magic is SO unexeptable...**

**11 days later...(My birthday!) **

I woke up that morning and smelled a wonderful aroma coming from downstairs.I figured it was my birthday breakfeast.

Mum usually leaves my clothes for the day on the edge of my bed but instead the was a read:

'Honey I am very sorry that your father isn't here (YET) for your birthday.

The reason why I didn't leave out your clothes is beacause I wanted you to pick out your own.

Don't let anyone say anything that ruins your day.

Oh and yes... I forgot,

Today is _**YOUR** _day.'

I read the last line again.

IT **_was_** my day.

And no one could make fun of me for it.

I pushed through all of my clothes in my closet until...

I found it.

* * *

I walked down the stairs in my favorite puffy pink princess dress and my crown and (SOMEONE in the wizarding world would have found the fake muggle wand intimidating) of course my fake wand.

Jessica just laughed.

"What in Merlin's beard are you wearing?"she said holding back her chuckles.(All the rudeness in our family came from Dad.)

"I am wearing my birthday suit,or dress."I replied looking somehow pleased that Jessica didn't like my dress.

I sat down at the table.

Mason and Jason came up from behind me.(They did not apparate!They are only 4th years...)

If I wasn't so used to them scaring me it would have scared my knickers off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"they said in unison.

"Thanks guys,but can't we all say that once the cake is ready?

"Nah...it wouldn't be much fun...BUT we'll listen to you only because it's your birthday."said Mason.

"Anyway,"said Jason turning to mum."Guess what?Uncle George said that we can maybe take over the _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ when he's done!"

"Oh that's great son...or son..s."said Mum."And Morgan,darling we are going over to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's at 12:oo,Bill,Fleur,Charlie,Percy,George are coming to your party! And maybe even your father...or Rose... "

I looked at her.

Everyone was looking at me to see what I was going to say.

I did the best thing I could do.

Act like I didn't here that last part.

"Oh well that's great mum!I haven't seen Uncle George in ages!"

I began to eat.

"Ok I know I am absolutely amazing and everything but just because -"I said.

Mum cut me off.

"Oh it's nothing darling we were just admiring your dress!"she said with a fake smile.

"Speak for yourself.."Jessica muttered.

Mum glared at her.

I sighed and began to eat my pancakes again.

* * *

Of course I was the last one eating,but when I got up to my room I found it occupied by another breathing thing.

As I got past the bookshelves I just realized it was Emily.

"You have some intresting books in here." she said.

"Uh thanks...what are you doing in here?"

"Oh,just wanted to tell you something.

We stared at each other for several moments.

"Er..what did you want to tell me?"I said.

Her eyes got wide.

"Just that father,

She walked out of my room.

"_Ok._"I thought."_She has blonde hair and talks like .HOW in Merlin's beard can she be in **this** family?"_

"My Life Is SO Complicated."I said going downstairs to the fireplace.

**A/N: As you can asume Morgan was going downstairs...to the fireplace..Not getting it yet?Well they are traveling by floo-powder! Sheesh it took you long anyway Did you like this chapter?I felt A bit werid about entering the part about how Emily was in her about what she said...That is a small summary for the next chapter...really depending on how that next chapter goes I might or might not put it as a 2 years later like I said it depends on how it new characters.P. you have any problems with understanding anything just tell me in your review.(hint hint)Disclamier only posting this once I am not J. .I also know this chapter was short but I put it in here anyway.:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Starting with this chapter,this story is going to be narrated by that means instead of Morgan saying "I"it will read "Morgan said."Uh...sorry for the unconvenice,and the words in italics are what Morgan is thinking.**

**Chapter 3:Magic Is So unexecptable(Part II)**

"Ok,"said Hermione after Hugo,Jason,and Mason went through."Jessica you next."

"Mum,why couldn't I have went to Miranda's house?"she complianed.

"You would miss Morgan's birthday!"

"But she already had 7!"

"Well she does only turn 8 once!"

"Its not like she's going to Hogwarts anyway..."

"Jessica!"

"All right,_all right."_

She grabbed the floo powder and said,

"Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house."

Fire appeared around her and she was gone.

"Emily,you next"said Hermione.

She realized Emily wasn't there.

"Emily?Emily!"

Emily raced down the stairs.

"Mum!Have you seen my leather bracelet?"

It was very rare for Emily to be stressed.

"No,didn't you have it on last ni-"

"What about you Morgan?"

"I didn't see it...sorry."

"Uncle Harry is going to kill me!"

"Im sure he'll understand that you lost the bracelet...he is a very reasonable person."said Morgan.

"But he gave that to me on my first birthday!Right mum?"

"Yes,but it wasn't really that long ago..."Hermione said.

"But I need it!"

She pouted and stepped into the fire.

"Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house."

She was gone.

"Okay lets's go together."said Hermione.

They jumped in the fireplace.

"Grandma and Grandpa Weasleys house!"

* * *

When Morgan stepped out of the fireplace she expected to be shattered with kisses and hugs;But instead Morgan saw the entire family(Looking speechless)and Grandma Weasley{Molly}telling off Ron and Rose.(Who were sitting down at the table)

"RONALD!You can't take controll of Rose's life for ever!She has to grow up someday!And you also can't judge someone by their family history!What if everyone thought all the Weasley's were like Fr-"she paused."Fred and George!They would think we are all no good jokers,pranksters,what ever they call them!How would you feel then?Ive met Scorpious and he seems like a _lovely_ young boy,who-"

Ron stood up and pointed his finger at his mother.

"YOU'VE MET THE MAlFOY'S-"he started.

"Don't you dare point your finger in my face Ronald Bilius Weasley."She didn't show a hint of yelling.

"Now you listen to me,and listen well.I want you to go to Malfoy in the morning at work and apologize."

"APOLOGI-"he started once again.

"**_Apologize._**It is as simple as Rose you should at least tell-"

She rambled on and on to them about fighting and forgiveness and all of the family members(Weasley,Potter Etc.)were deep in listening.

They seem to have forgotten what they were there for.

Morgan's birthday.

Morgan slipped away unoticed to the small pond in the back of the then took off her pink slippers and slipped her feet into the water.

_'No one ever pays attention to the younghest...too much family drama is what I think'_Morgan thought.

She countinued her thought until she looked up and saw Emily next to her.

"What the pancakes?!Emily don't you make noise when you come into an area?"

"Sometimes when I want to."she said camly.

Morgan turned around back to looking in the pond.

Morgan felt Emily's bright blue eyes peircing through her.(As an intresting fact that was the one and only thing,for now,Emily had that made her related to Bright blue eyes.

Morgan soon felt as though Emily was melting her skin.

"What?Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I didn't finish what I was saying earlier.I just realized it made no sense.

_'Now she says that'_

"What I wanted to say was 2 people will make your true self come out ."

Morgan stared at Emily.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your time will come to know the answer."

She left but turned back around.

"Oh and we are all going to Diagonally for school supplies for Hugo,Jessica,Mason and we will be back in a jiffy; Daddy and Rose are in the kitchen."

She turned once more and walked away.

* * *

Several minutes later Morgan asumed that it was all clear to go in.

She slipped on her shoes and happend to glance up into the kichen window.

Ron and Rose were yelling.

Morgan ran as fast as she could to the kitchen.

She slowed because she had a cramp,then saw spell and ran again.

All Morgan could think of is _'These sure are some short tempered people.'_

"STOP IT!"Morgan yelled jumping between them.

They continued to shoot spells.

"I SAID STOP!PLEASE!"

They ignored her once more.

Luckily someone had forgottten their wand.

Morgan grabbed it.

With all of her might she yelled,

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Both Rose's and Ron's wand flew out of their hands.

Morgan couldn't believe what had just happened.

They both looked at her.

"Where did you learn that spell?"asked Ron.

"Watching you and mommy."

They stood their for a few moments.

"Well Moe,looks like you are going to Hogwarts"said Rose.

"Magic is Werid."Morgan replied.

**A/N:So how was it?And Im sorry for taking so long i had um...writers block stay You are going to burst into screams once Ron goes to talk to Malfoy!ECCCCCK!:) :) XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hi its me again this chapter is a bit less action packed and a bit more it,ALOT OF DRAMA!*winks at Morgan C.S.L.*But you have to read the story first! :) Go on!Oh and the grammar is a bit better on this one.**

**Chapter 4:Malfoy's kept a Secret?**

Summary:Over the last week and a half Morgan has been celebrating her birthday AND her magical abilites she got books,some toys,a broomstick,a leather bracelet,some clothes and lots of other reads more of her books a memorizes spells,but more suprises are yet to come...

Also,Hermione had to resign from her job as a school teacher because an owl fluttered right through the window during class;She hasnt even been working there for-well,now she works at the ministry in the Department of Magical Creatures.

"Ok,I'm going,"Ron said as he put on his cloak, and kissed Hermione."You need anything?"

"No not necessarily,"she said,ruffeling through her side of the closet with a towel rapped around her."I cant find out what to wear."

"Goodness,woman,didnt you just get new clothes?"

"Yes but I didnt pick them out in-oh never up or your going to be late.I meet u there in an hour."

"Don't forget to drop Morgan and Emily off at Mum's house."

"Ok."

"Bye,then."

"Bye."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Love you too,now get Harry is going to-"

"Mum!"

"Yes,Morgan."

"Are we going to eat breakfeast at Grandma's house?"

"Didn't you already eat?"Ron asked.

"YES.16 hours ago!"

Ron looked at Hermione.

"You'll eat at Grandma's Em to get ready were about to go."

"Ok mum."

Morgan left the room.

Hermione turned to Ron.

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"Your late."

Ron apparated out of the room.

* * *

Morning."His assistant said." Uh, in the Department of Auror Training some guy wishes to see you at 10:00."

"What for?"

"I dunno,sir,he said something about paperwork."she said.

"Must be Malfoy."Ron murmered.

Ron walked into his office and saw a stack of papers on his desk.

He sat down and got to work.

Around 9:50 he started to head over to Malfoy's office,just to find it opened by Harry.

"Hey,Ron.I just wanted to let you know I'm picking up Morgan and Emily,Hermione just owled me to tell you."

"Ok."said Ron.

"Where are you headed?"

"To Malfoy's,he has paperwork to give me."

"Oh,and did you hear about his son's birthday?

"What?"

"Oh,you didn't know?"

"What?No,I did not."

Harry walked away,chuckleing.

"Hey!I thought we were best mates?"

Harry disappered into the hallway.

* * *

Ron soon arrived at Malfoy's office he found him sitting at a desk .

"Your papers are -"

"Why didn't you tell me about your son's brithday?"

"What?"asked Malfoy.

"I walked into Harry a few minutes ago and he asked me about your son's...?"

"Oh yes,my son,Tyrant's birthday."

"Son?"

**AN:And that concludes the end of chapter 4 of My Life Is So complicated.R&R or two more chapters left until the story about when Morgan goes to HOGWARTS!Oh and I hope this makes up for the time I haven't been is story is really an introduction to 'Morgan Wealsey's First Year at Hogwarts.'**


End file.
